nos queda lo mejor
by Hana Faiya Fujimi
Summary: El Amor es lo unico que te puede causar el mayor dolor y la más grande felicidad..........diselo a ellos que lo padecian


Que sepais que no me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes abreviando no me pertenece ná de ná XDD pero de todas maneras espero k os guste la adaptación!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EL frío paisaje invernal era tan deprimente para kagome como los úl­timos meses de su vida, aunque sentía cierta excitación al mirar la carretera que cruzaba aquellos campos. inuyasha estaba en camino. Se sentía culpable porque necesitaba verlo, escucharlo, quererlo. Siempre lo había amado, aunque le diera miedo. Fue su secreta pasión por inuyasha lo que la había arrojado aterrorizada hacia un trágico matrimonio que había terminado hacía seis meses con la muerte de su marido. Aquella iba a ser la primera vez que vería a inuyasha desde el funeral, y se sentía alegre y triste al mismo tiempo.

Estaba más delgada, pero eso sólo la hacía más atractiva. Era alta y esbelta, su pelo negro era largo y rizado y su piel fresca y cremosa. Sus ojos eran tan negros como el azabache -heredados de su abuela francesa- y enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y seductoras. Inuyasha siempre le había dicho que era como la mujer de un cuadro que tenía colgado en el salón de su casa, una representación de un poema titulado El hombre de la carretera. Aunque a veces Inuyasha era demasiado bromista.

Inuyasha había estado en el funeral, en el condado de Clay, Georgia, a las orillas del río Chattahoochee, a media hora de camino de la casa de Kagome en el suroeste de Georgia. Enterraron a houyo en el cementerio de la pequeña iglesia bautista a la que acudía cuando era niño. Inuyasha tam­bién había ido a su casa, y ella tuvo que fingir que no lo había visto, fin­gir que sentía pena por la muerte de un hombre que había hecho dé su vida un infierno.

Inuyasha no podía saber lo mucho que la había afectado su presencia, que le había recordado que su secreto amor por él pudo haber sido la causa de la muerte de Houyo. A Houyo le había dolido que Kagome no pudiera responderle en la cama, y a consecuencia de eso se había convertido en un borracho. El accidente que le ocasionó la muerte sucedió cuando estaba borracho e Kagome se sentía responsable.

Recordó sus años de adolescente, cuando Inuyasha era todo su mundo y no podía pensar en nada más que adorarlo. Pero él nunca había adivinado lo que ella sentía. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la ter­nura que él parecía reservar exclusivamente para ella. Desde luego, no era el hombre más dulce del mundo, tenía un carácter muy fuerte, aunque con Kagome nunca había perdido los estribos.

-Esta es la primera vez que te veo sonreír desde hace semanas -observó Jane McKenzie, mirando a su hija desde el pasillo-. Así estás más guapa, cariño.

-Estoy segura de que no -contestó Kagome.

Se dio la vuelta y fue a abrazar a su madre. Hundió su cara en aquel pelo que olía a especias.

-Pero tú eres una muñeca -1e dijo-, así que hacemos una pareja perfecta.

-¡Ja! -exclamó Jane-. Deja que me ría. Lo último que necesitas es quedarte aquí durante el resto de tu vida -dijo; luego al ver el páni­co en la mirada de su hija, su tono se suavizó un poco-. Escucha, cariño, ya han pasado seis meses. Tienes que empezar a mirar hacia delante. Necesitas un cambio. Un empleo. Una nueva meta. A Houyo no le gustaría verte así -añadió.

Kagome suspiró y se apartó de su madre.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Se va haciendo más fácil a medida que pasa el tiem­po.

-Sé .lo que es. Perdí a tu padre cuando no eras más que una niña -dijo Jean-. De alguna manera, siento que no tuvieras un hijo, eso haría que las cosas resultaran más sencillas. Como me sucedió a mí.

-Sí. Es una pena -murmuró Kagome.

Pero en realidad no pensaba como su madre. Con un hijo todo hu­biera sido un desastre. En primer lugar, Houyo había sido un buen amigo, pero nunca fue un buen amante. Siempre había tenido prisa, y al final se había mostrado impaciente y molesto porque Kagome no podía sentir por él la pasión que él sentía por ella. Lo había engañado al casarse con él, y después de su muerte se sentía, sobre todo, culpable. Nunca había sentido pasión. Durante los últimos meses de su matrimonio llegó a preguntarse si podría sentirla alguna vez. Le había prometido a Houyo que iría a un especialista, aunque sin saber qué podría encontrar. Su infancia había sido irregular, pero feliz. No le dejó ninguna cicatriz. Simplemente, Houyo no la atraía físicamente, porque su cuerpo y su alma pertenecían a otro hombre, a un hombre que siempre la había visto como la mejor amiga de su hermana, pero nada más. Y, ¿qué podría hacer un psicólogo con ella?

El dinero había sido otro de sus problemas. Houyo gastaba mucho dinero cuando estaba borracho, y cuando ella insistía en ponerse a tra­bajar, tenían discusiones terribles. Al final ella había desistido y se había resignado a vivir pobremente. Los meses se convirtieron en años e Kagome se retiró del mundo, evitando el contacto con los demás, especial­mente con Inuyasha. En realidad, se vio obligada a hacerlo, ya que Houyo se había puesto furioso cuando la vio hablando con él en casa de su madre.

Y un mes antes que ella cumpliera veinticuatro años, una pieza de maquinaria pesada había caído sobre él. Un accidente desafortunado, le informaron, pero ella se dio cuenta de que estaba borracho cuando se había ido a trabajar. Aquella mañana había vuelto a ponerse furioso con ella a causa de Inuyasha. La acusó de serle infiel con el pensamiento, de hacer de su vida un infierno, y aquellas palabras se habían clavado en su mente.

Asistía a menudo a la iglesia con su madre, y sólo gracias a la fe lo­graba superar su sentimiento de culpa. En realidad, la fe era lo único que la mantenía en pie.

-¿Cuándo llamó Inuyasha? -preguntósúbitamente.

-Hace una hora -repuso Jean bostezando; era muy temprano y sólo se había tomado un café.

Así que se acercó a la cafetera y sirvió una taza más para ella y otra para Kagome.

-¿Se va a quedar por mucho tiempo?

-¿Quién puede decir cuáles serán los planes de Inuyasha Calaway? -dijo la señora McKenzie con una sonrisa mientras volvía a atarse la bata y se sentaba a la pequeña mesa blanca de la cocina-. Aunque lo conocemos desde hace muchos años, ese hombre sigue siendo un misterio.

-Eso es verdad -convino Kagome sentándose a su lado-. Este es un lugar muy extraño para un hombre de negocios como él, ¿no?

Sí que lo era. Ellas vivían en un pequeño condado rural del suroeste de Georgia, en una zona agrícola cerca de Abany. Los vecinos vivían muy alejados entre sí, incluso en la ciudad. La agricultura estaba muy desarrollada, y había granjas muy grandes. Los propios padres de Kagome habían tenido una granja hasta la muerte de su padre, Jean aún vivía en ella; ahora tenía dos gallineros y empleaba a una familia para recoger los huevos y alimentar a los miles de pollos hasta que estaban listos para ir al mercado. Un amigo de Inuyasha era su intermediario para la venta.

Después de graduarse en el instituto, kagome se fue a trabajar para la empresa de construcción de inuyasha en Albany durante algunos años, antes de darse cuenta de que su amigo houyo Trent también trabajaba allí. Habían ido juntos al colegio y comenzaron a salir. Sin apenas darse tiempo para conocerse se casaron. kagome frunció el ceño al recordar la sorpresa de inuyasha al enterarse de su boda, pero se había mostrado reservado y distante, y después de la boda se había marchado a Europa durante algunos meses para fundar una nueva empresa.

Como su madre había dicho, inuyasha era un hombre misterioso. Compraba tierras como una mujer compraba zapatos, y a juzgar por el coche que tenía y su avión de lujo, nunca tenía problemas de dinero. Pero kagome no lo quería por su dinero. Lo quería porque era inuyasha. Tenía una personalidad indomable. Lo adoraba desde el colegio, cuando no dejaba de rondar su casa con su hermana pequeña. kagome siempre fue bien recibida en la gran casa de ladrillo rojo con el jardín de rosas que estaba situada al final de la carretera donde vivían los McKenzie. Y a inuyasha nunca le había importado invitarla cuando llevaba a su hermana al cine o al campo, acompañado desde luego por la chica con la que estuviera saliendo en aquel momento.

Luego se había marchado a la universidad y después a Albany para hacerse cargo de una pequeña empresa de construcción que estaba en bancarrota. Al cabo de algunos años había transformado aquella empresa en un gigante con oficinas en Atlanta y Nueva York; este negocio parecía ocupar todo su tiempo. Además, después del matrimonio de su hermana con un hombre de negocios del Caribe, inuyasha vivía solo en la casa de ladrillo rojo. Tenía treinta y cuatro años, diez más que ella. kagome se preguntaba por qué no se habría casado. Seguro que con su dinero y su apostura no le habían faltado oportunidades.

Se quedó mirando su taza de café mientras Jean se levantaba para retirar el tocino de la sartén y mirar las galletas que estaba horneando. Nunca debía haberse casado con houyo sintiendo lo que sentía por inuyasha. Vivía con la sensación de que a houyo no le había importado morir. El le había pedido más de lo que podía darle, sobre todo en la cama. Pero ella era frígida. Seguramente aquello formaba parte de los problemas que tuvo durante su matrimonio. Pero si lo hubiera intentado con mayor interés, tal vez houyo no habría pasado tanto tiempo con sus amigos. Quizá no se habría emborrachado tan a menudo, o no habría pasado la mayor parte del tiempo que estaban juntos tratando de herir­la. Había sido un muchacho jovial y dulce, pero al final se había conver­tido en un borracho vicioso, y todo demasiado aprisa...

-¿No es ese el coche de inuyasha? Cada vez veo peor -murmuró Jean mirando por la ventana.

kagome se levantó con un vuelco en el corazón.

-Un jaguar negro -dijo asintiendo-. ¿Dijo por qué venía?

-¿Lo hace alguna vez? Será una de sus visitas de después de uno de sus viajes -señalo Jean riendo-. No ha estado por aquí desde el funeral.

-Bueno, me alegro de que haya venido, cualquiera que sea la razón -confesó kagome-. inuyasha sabe cómo levantar el ánimo de la gente.

-Y a una de nosotras es lo que le hace falta -musitó Jean.

kagome se dirigió al porche envuelta en su caliente bata de franela, ase­gurando el nudo inconscientemente al ver cómo aquel hombre alto y moreno descendía de su elegante coche. Como siempre, su corazón comenzó a latir con más intensidad al verlo, y sintió que la recorría una placentera excitación. Sólo inuyasha tenía ese efecto sobre ella.

inuyasha se acercó caminando. Todo en él indicaba que era el dueño de una empresa, desde su rostro, que parecía tallado en cemento, a sus enormes manos. Debía medir uno noventa, todo músculos, un cuerpo que podría haberle dado una fortuna en el cine. Todavía le gustaba trabajar en la construcción, y algunos sábados ayudaba a sus hombres en las obras que tenían en la ciudad. Sus ojos eran grises, con mirada profunda y dura a un tiempo. La boca era sensual pero de gesto firme. Vestía un traje gris que se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, como si fuera seda.

-No te veo mal, pequeña -observo con una mirada llena de ternu­ra-. Pero podrías tener algún kilo más entre el cuello y las rodillas-. Tenía una voz oscura y aterciopelada.

kagome sentía que la sangre le corría por el cuerpo inundándola de una agradable calidez. Le provocaba aquella excitación que había sentido desde que lo conocía y que nunca había podido explicarse. Sonrió sin querer y lo miró cariñosamente.

-Hola, inuyasha.

-Hola, preciosa -murmuró él y la miró desde la altura de sus casi dos metros.

Guardaron silencio unos instantes. El parecía examinarla con la mi­rada.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar un beso? -le preguntó ella, tratando de que volviera el afecto de su juventud, para que él no se diera cuenta de sus dolorosos sentimientos-. Hace meses que no te veo.

El rostro de inuyasha pareció contraerse antes de responderle.

-Me estoy volviendo viejo, pequeña --dijo y la asió por la cintura izándola hasta ponerla a su nivel-. No pasará mucho tiempo antes que se me olvide cómo besar a una chica.

-No lo creo -contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Se apoyó en sus hombros y sintió la fuerza de sus músculos, tensos bajo la ropa. Parecía cambiado. No era el hombre libre y salvaje que había conocido. Era mucho más observador, pero seguía siendo muy masculino. Olía a tabaco y a colonia cara. Sentía la presión de sus manos en la cintura.

-Pareces cansado -señaló con suavidad.

-Estoy cansado -replicó, y miró sus labios-. Tienes una boca muy bonita, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? Bueno, ¿qué esperas? No tengo todo el día.

-¿Yo tengo que besarte? -preguntó kagome enarcando las cejas con un gesto inocente.

-Es mejor -murmuró él-. Si te beso yo, sabe Dios dónde acabaremos.

-Promesas, promesas. -sonrió kagome-. Oh, inuyasha; me alegro mucho de verte.

-Has estado escondiéndote un poco, ¿no es verdad, chica guapa? Tendré que llevarte de la manó.

-Supongo que lo necesito -suspiró ella.

Se inclinó sobre él y acarició su nariz con la suya.

-¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-En Alemania -respondió con una rara entonación en la voz-. Kagome -susurró mirándola a los ojos.

El sonido de su voz era extraño. kagome frunció el ceño y sintió cómo la atraía contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó con suavidad.

De repente la besó en el cuello. Notaba su respiración agitada y se puso muy rígida al sentir sus labios sobre la piel. inuyasha abrió la boca y le acarició el cuello con la lengua. Aquella sensación era chocante y muy íntima. Suspiró y se estiró.

-¿Te sorprende? -murmuró él.

Ascendió besándola hasta la oreja y le mordió el lóbulo. Los fuertes brazos de inuyasha la rodeaban y la estrecharon con fuerza hasta que ambos estuvieron tan cerca como no habían estado desde hacía cinco años. Seguía besándola en el lóbulo, y ella comenzó a temblar, a arder. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que creía que no podrían sostenerla. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo con houyo. Incluso cuando habían llegado a mayor intimidad, nunca se sintió arder por él. Cerró los ojos, y podría haber gritado de placer al sentir su boca sobre la piel. Los sueños la habían sostenido durante mucho tiempo, pero la realidad los eclipsaba.

Hizo una mueca. "houyo", pensaba, "houyo, lo siento, lo siento".

Debió pronunciar su nombre inconscientemente, porque inuyasha se puso rígido de repente, se quedó mortalmente quieto. La dejó en el suelo y la soltó. Su expresión parecía tallada en granito y su mirada era fría como el hielo.

-Nunca cometas ese error -le advirtió en un tono cortante-. No soy un sustituto de nadie, kagome.

Ella se ruborizó.

-Pero, inuyasha...

-¿En dónde está tu madre? ¿Dentro, mirando a ver qué es lo próxi­mo que ocurre? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

La dureza de su rostro se había esfumado, y allí estaba inuyasha otra vez, indiferente a su rubor. La tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué tal si desayunamos? Estoy muerto de hambre. Comí algo en el avión y no he vuelto a probar bocado.

Era imposible. Hacía un minuto estaba vibrando de deseo por él y en aquel momento le daban ganas de propinarle una bofetada.

Tú y tus ganas de comer -le espetó-. Tu hermana solía morirse de risa cuando nos contaba tus escapadas nocturnas a la cocina.

-La echo de menos. Vive con Curt en Nassau, pero apenas voy por allí.

-Me escribió hace unas pocas semanas.

En aquel momento su madre apareció por la puerta.

inuyasha la rodeó con el brazo por la cintura, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Cariño -dijo teatralmente-. Fúgate conmigo.

-Oh -suspiró Jean-. No puedo. Todavía no he fregado los platos.

-Qué cínica -replicó inuyasha con una mueca fingida-. Me has roto el corazón. No estaré bien hasta que no me coma un plato de huevos revueltos, un par de tostadas, una taza de café... -iba diciendo según se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-Tú estómago será tu perdición -bromeó kagome siguiéndolo.

-Sólo si me caso con una mujer que no sepa cocina -señaló inuyasha sentándose a la mesa-. Dios mío, estoy harto del coche.

-¿De dónde venías? -le preguntó kagome mientras le ponía un plato lleno en la mesa.

-La cigüeña me trajo de...

-La cigüeña no habría podido contigo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? Otro comentario sobre mi peso y te voy a poner los huevos revueltos de corbata.

-Matón -le dijo kagome con arrogancia.

Tengo unas inclinaciones muy terrenales -replicó inuyasha.

Kagome se ruborizó, dando las gracias porque su madre estaba de espal­das a ella. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Al recordar el tacto de sus labios sobre la piel, le temblaban las piernas. Era una gran infidelidad sentir deseo por un hombre cuando sólo hacía seis meses que se había muerto su marido. Sólo que deseaba a aquel hombre en cuerpo y alma desde que tenía quince años. Lo había deseado desde el primer día que lo vio. Pero él era rico y ella pobre y demasiado joven. Así que ocultó sus deseos inalcanzables y se había casado con houyo. No podía soportar volver-al pasado. Había engañado a houyo y ahora él estaba muerto. Le debía alguna pequeña lealtad. Además, inuyasha no la desea­ba como ella lo deseaba a él, tan sólo estaba bromeando, de eso esta­ba segura.

inuyasha, mirándola se daba cuenta de la barrera que estaba levantan­do entre ambos. Suspiró y bebió un sorbo de café que Jean acababa de servirle.

-Vine desde el aeropuerto de Atlanta. La casa está fría y no hay calefacción...

-Puedes quedarte con nosotras -dijo Jean-. Tenemos una habitación vacía.

-Claro que sí -la secundó kagome, que seguía sin poder mirarlo. inuyasha la miró. No sabía si quedarse.

-No se preocupen, no querría molestarlas. Puedo comprar ropa in­terior de invierno y envolverme en una manta.

Al imaginar lo que había dicho, kagome rompió a reír. inuyasha podría haber ido al hotel, podría haber comprado el hotel si hubiera querido, y parecía como si se fuera a morir congelado si no dormía en su casa.

-Pobrecito -dijo kagome, ruborizándose y con los ojos chispeantes.

-En algunos sentidos soy pobre-asintió él, y en su rostro iba cre­ciendo una sonrisa, cautivado como estaba pon la belleza de kagome-. Eres muy guapa, kagome -dijo y se obligó a minan al plato-. Me quedaré en mi casa, pero les agradezco que me inviten a desayunar. Estaba muerto de hambre, y esto es delicioso.

-Gracias -respondió Jean sonriéndole.

-¿kagome cocina tan bien como tú?

-Por supuesto -replicó Jean.

inuyasha apretó los labios y sonrió.

-Mi estómago está oyendo campanas de boda.

kagome se puso pálida. inuyasha no podía sentir lo que estaba diciendo y no entendía lo mucho que le dolían a ella aquellas bromas. Además, houyo le pesaba sobre la conciencia. ¡Ella lo había matado...!

Se desmayó y inuyasha la sostuvo cuando estaba a punto de caerse al suelo.

-Por Dios... -exclamó, y su rostro reveló su conmoción y su sor­presa.

-Se recuperará -dijo Jean-. Últimamente apenas ha dormido y ha comido muy poco. No ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ella lo quería.

-Sí -asintió inuyasha con frialdad-, ya lo sé.

Jean lo miró, pero apartó la minada inmediatamente, porque lo que había visto en su rostro era demasiado íntimo.

-Ven, recuéstala aquí. Voy por una manta.

inuyasha llevó su ligera carga al cuarto de estar y la depositó con suavi­dad sobre el sofá. Se arrodilló a su lado, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Era como la bella durmiente, pensó irracionalmente. Sus ojos parecían ascuas y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Se fijó en sus pestañas, y aquellos ojos confusos se abrieron y le sonrieron. Sintió deseos de besarla, pero oyó la voz de Jean, aunque no supo lo que le decía, y se levantó. Se apartó y dejó que cubriera a kagome con la manta. Finalmente, kagome se incorporó. Parecía un poco aver­gonzada.

-Lo siento -se disculpó, y se fijó en inuyasha, que tenía el aspecto de un muerto viviente-. inuyasha, lo siento. Es sólo que...

-Ya sé lo que es. Yo también lo siento -replicó él-. Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya.

-¿Sin terminar de desayunar? -preguntó kagome-. ¿Por qué?

-No quiero volver á molestarte.

Jean murmuró algo acerca de agarrar la manta y llevársela a su habitación, peno ellos no se dieron cuenta.

-No lo harás -continuó kagome, desconcertada por la frialdad de su mi­rada.

-Ha muerto -dijo él con aspereza-. Nada que puedas decir o hacer o sentir o pensar te lo devolverá. Si la mención de la palabra boda tiene el efecto de...

-Normalmente no me pasa nada. No he comido mucho última­mente y estoy un poco débil.

-Y sensible -añadió él-. Después de seis meses, todavía estás sensible, y nerviosa.

-Tengo derecho a estarlo -apuntó ella con enfado-. ¡Lo quería!

Tal vez si lo decía podría acabar creyendo que de verdad lo había querido, que no había engañado a su marido a causa de lo que sentía por inuyasha.

El no dijo nada, tan sólo la miró a los ojos.

-¡Lo quería! ¡Lo quería! ¡Lo quería!

Escondió la cara entre las manos y se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-No puedo seguir viviendo así -susurró.

-Puedes; y lo harás -dijo él levantándola del sofá y sosteniéndola en pie-. Esto tiene que acabarse. Seis meses son suficientes para llo­rar delante de una tumba. Vas a comenzar a vivir de nuevo.

-Eso parece una amenaza. ¿Qué vas a hacer, ocuparte de mí como de tu empresa? ¿Remodelarme? ¿Renovarme?

-Algo así -repuso él con indiferencia; sacó un pañuelo de su bol­sillo y se lo tendió-. Ahora deja de lloriquear, me molesta.

-Nada te molesta -dijo ella- sonándose obedientemente la nariz-. Bueno, tal vez las cosas pequeñas. Como el día en que tu coche se quedó parado en un embotellamiento y al día siguiente, cuando conseguiste arrancarlo, lo llevaste a una obra y le tiraste una bola demoledora en pleno parabrisas -dijo con una sonrisa-. Me pregunto qué le dijiste a la compañía de seguros.

-No les dije nada. Me compré otro coche, de otra marca.

-Debe ser maravilloso tener tanto dinero.

-No puedo comérmelo -repuso inuyasha-, o bebérmelo. O dormir en él en una noche de invierno. Aunque puedo empapelar las paredes, o liar tabaco.

-Estás loco.

-Gracias. Pero tienes razón, estoy loco por ti. ¿Qué tal si desayu­namos antes que me muera de hambre? He gastado mis últimas energías trayéndote hasta aquí.

kagome soltó una carcajada.

-Está bien. Vamos, saco sin fondo. ¿Dijiste que habías comido en el avión?

-Cuando salimos de Alemania. Dios mío, las compañías aéreas deberían tener en cuenta a las mujeres embarazadas y a los hombres que trabajan duro cuando sirven la comida.

-¿Y tú eres de los que trabajan duro, o del otro grupo de...? ¡Oye! -exclamó kagome al sentir una palmadita en el trasero.

-Prohibido pelear en la mesa -intervino Jean, amenazándolos con el dedo.

-Está bien, por ahora se ha librado -dijo inuyasha mirando a kagome de reojo.

Aquella mirada y aquellas palabras le encantaron, pero tenía que disimular. Se dio la vuelta y dijo algo gracioso.

No había olvidado lo que había ocurrido en el porche. Era infiel a houyo, no merecía ser feliz. No se permitiría tener a inuyasha, porque había llenado de desesperanza a houyo, la cual lo había conducido a la muerte. No sería justo conseguir la felicidad a ese precio.

Seeeeeee acabó lo que se daba XDDD

Si os ha gustado espero que me lo digais anima mucho saberlo!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
